DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep07 Penguin's Umbrella)
Batman Family in the Media Gotham (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: Penguin takes a walk down the street, protected by two of Maroni's big thugs. Fish is, to put it mildly that Penguin is alive. She instructs Butch to go pick up Jim Gordon to answer for not killing him as instructed. Jim has more immediate problems in the form of Harvey who has a gun on him at the precinct. He says he'll have to kill Jim and take his body back to Falcone and beg him for mercy. Jim asks him not to kill him but to help him. Jim gets the upper hand and Harvey says Jim better hope he doesn't see him again. As Barbara's phone rings on the coffee table, Jim telling her to get out of town, Butch is being creepy with her in their living room, sniffing her hair and telling her that Jim is lucky to have her. He asks if she's ever been with a criminal since that turns some women on. He says Jim is in serious hot water. Jim enters gun drawn. Butch says he needs to come with him. Jim demurs. Butch says now they have to kill Barbara too. He shoots Butch's minion and knocks Butch out and he and Barbara take off. He puts her on a bus saying knowing she's safe will help him do what he needs to do and he will join her. She asks what happens if he doesn't. He tells her not to come back to Gotham. Jim's big plan, as he tells the Captain, is to arrest Falcone and the Mayor on charges related to the Wayne murders. The Captain does not like this plan and says she wants to change things too but this isn't going to work and no one will help him. Not even her.xxxxxFish goes to Falcone with blood in her eyes for Penguin, Jim,and Harvey. Falcone wonders why Penguin matters so much to her. She says he knows too much. He doesn't want to start a war and tells her to go ask Maroni, nicely, to have Penguin back and to send Victor to get Jim. As she and Niko leave Fish is nervous that Falcone is too calm and the girl isn't doing her job. Falcone hasn't touched her, he just likes to watch her cook and clean. She thinks Falcone is acting like he knows something. Victor, and two female minions, arrive at the precinct, during Jim's pow wow with the Captain. Victor, a tall scary bald guy, basically shoos all the police out of the room. Only the Captain stays but Jim shoos her out as well. Victor explains it would be easier if Jim just came without fuss since he's been instructed to bring him alive, noting that a man without hands is still technically alive. Jim isn't playing. A firefight between the Falcone trio and Jim ensues in the precinct house. Victor lands one shot in Jim's gut and he runs. He hides behind cars in the parking lot. A cop who didn't know what was going on comes out and draws her gun and Victor shoots her. Jim makes a break for it but Victor shoots him again. Just then Montoya and Allen screech up and save the day whisking Jim away. Victor goes and finishes off the female cop and carves the, shudder, 28th kill hashtag in his arm. Fish tries to play nice but Maroni refuses and wonders why Penguin is so important. She says he isn't, and that this is about respect. Maroni, instead, has Penguin just offer a sincere apology. He does. Fish is not satisfied and says this means war. As she gets up to leave Penguin addresses her as Fish and she slaps him hard and grabs his face digging her nails into it and says only her friends are allowed to cal her Fish. Jim wakes up in a make-shift hospital at the university dissection lab. His "doctor," a friend of Montoya and Allen's extracted the two bullets and says he was lucky no major arteries were hit. She says he needs to rest for a week but he's raring to go. Allen comes in and says before he heads out Jim might want to put some clothes on. Falcone's guys abduct some nuns, chain them together, and then string them out across a bridge just as Maron's men are making a gun delivery. The driver stops just before crashing into the nuns. Butch tells Maroni's men that none of his deliveries will get across the bridge until they get Penguin back and then he shoots Maroni's men in the legs to send a message that they're serious. Maroni is angry that Falcone found out about the gun truck. Even though Maroni's right hand man is clearly skeptical about Penguin, Maroni thinks that if Fish wants him so bad he must be a golden goose. Penguin honks. Maroni wants to hit them where it hurts. Penguin says he knows where to hit Falcone next. The right hand man is unhappy. Montoya, in the driver's seat, and Jim in the back seat have a heart to heart in the car in the woods. Montoya apologizes to Jim for misjudging him and they shake. He assures Montoya that Barbara is safe. Suddenly Montoya's face appears at Jim's window with Alfred with a knife to his neck. Jim vouches for him and Alfred apologizes and they shake. Jim, Montoya, and Allen come to Bruce and Alfred in the library. Jim explains he's in a tight spot with some powerful people and he may not be able to keep his promise about finding his parent's killers. Bruce is upset and asks him not to speak to him like a child since he's clearly expecting to die and Bruce wants to know why. Jim explains a little bit and that it's connected to his parents murders and if anything happens to him Montoya and Allen will keep his promise and he trusts them completely. Alfred offers to help but Jim says he has to go it alone now. He offers Bruce his hand and Bruce hugs him. Penguin leads Maroni's men to a clandesting meeting of Falcone's men in a warehouse. Maroni's right handman puts a bomb on the door and they walk in firing. Penguin enters to see the massacre--which includes Niko-- and says he told 'em and there must be a million dollars there. Right hand man says he's clever. Penguin says he thinks he's being sarcastic. Right hand man says he is and that Penguin is a snitch and roughs him up and says he may have Maroni may be fooled but he's not and that he could kill him now and blame it on someone else. Penguin says that is clever but he is even cleverer. He notes that Right Hand Man's greatest passion is money and so his problem is he's a cheapskate. Suddenly Maroni's other men seize him and Penguin points out there is no loyalty among thieves and stabs him and says a simple offer of substantial payment was all it took to sway these men to Penguin's side and he finishes Right Hand Man off. He strokes his head and then kisses it. Maroni and Falcone have a meeting across the river. They embrace. Falcone says he wants the violence to stop and that they have both lost precious family members. Fish glowers at Penguin over Maroni's shoulder. Falcone says business is good for both of them and why risk a war over trifles. He says they will let him have Penguin unharmed as a gift, he asks for a gift in return. Penguin whispers in his ear, and Maroni says he'll give him Indian Hill. Fish says it's a toxic waste dump on an Indian burial ground and is worthless. Falcone says nothing is worthless and they'll take it. Maroni asks about Jim. Falcone says they're working on it. Maroni wishes him luck since there's nothing more dangerous than an honest man. Jim is at home gearing up the arsenal. A drunk Harvey shows up with a hooker. He says he's not going to kill him and that since Jim has the moral high ground and Harvey is doomed anyway he's going to back Jim's play. He asks what that is. He tells him about planning to arrest Falcone and the mayor for framing Mario Pepper for the Wayne murders. Harvey thinks this is crazy and they'll be dead in the street a few minutes later. Jim says at least the people will know the truth then. Harvey says he's in and goes off to have sex with his girl. The next morning Jim joins the Mayor in his limo with a big gun and Harvey as the driver and arrests him. The limo heads off next to Falcone's place. They enter as Falcone is having breakfast. Jim arrests him while Harvey takes care of some minions. Falcone says they won't make it to the end of the driveway. Falcone says it must be nice to have nothing to lose. But, he says, he does have something to lose: Barbara came back to plead for Jim's life and he has a knife to Barbara's throat right now. Jim doesn't believe him. Falcone is pretty persuasive and wants Jim to believe him. Harvey sees him wavering and says Falcone is lying. Falcone says he is many things but not a liar. They bring Barbara out to the living room where Jim has folded his play. Falcone wondes what he's going to do with Jim and says by rights he needs to die. The mayor excuses himself. Falcone says it's a shame since Gotham needs men like them, morally right men, because Gotham's worst fear isn't the system but anarchy. He says Jim believing him is a step in the right direction and decides to let all three of them go. Jim asks him what the catch is. Falcone says the catch is Jim has to think about what he said about anarchy and that one day he will agree he is right. At home Barbara apologizes and says she was trying to help and she loves him so much. They kiss.xxxxxBack at Falcone's he eats some muffins his "girl" has made for them and declares them delicious. He goes to see feed the chickens. Penguin approaches and Falcone calls him friend and they embrace. Falcone says he was just thinking about the night they met. We flash back to the pilot and Jim and Harvey strung up. Falcone went to meet the snitching Penguin and said dead men tend to be honest and asked if he had anything to tell him before he killed him. Penguin said he had a great secret to tell and a final request. He asked to have Jim Gordon assigned the job of killing him because he knew he couldn't go through with it. He said he would come back to Gotham under another name, work his way into the Maroni family, and become Falcone's snitch. Falcone liked this plan and said it was a deal. The secret? He told him that Fish and Niko were lovers and that Fish was pushing to have Niko take Falcone's place only to push him out for herself. We flash back to the chicken coop. Falcone says he's amazed that everything that played out just like the Penguin said but he's troubled by the plan to let Gordon live. Penguin thanks him for the favor of sparing Jim and says he knows that, one way or the other, Jim will "see the light." WHO'S WHO: This is the list of recurring characters. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Penguin Category:Salvatore Maroni Category:Carmine Falcone Category:Fish Mooney Category:Crispus Allen Category:Renee Montoya Category:Mayjor Aubrey James Category:Barbara Keen Category:Butch Gitzean